


I is for Innocence; Anasuya

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [9]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Even the Holy Trio is powerless before your tremendous chastity!
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 3





	I is for Innocence; Anasuya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



How can you possibly let guests (not one, but three… and they are none other than Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva in disguise) starve at your own house?

And yet, how can you agree to their condition that you must serve them naked?

Think, Anasuya, think!

It’s not that easy.

But not that difficult, either.

Just keep calm and think.

What is it that remains oblivious to the carnal pleasure of witnessing a fully naked body?

You are absolutely right– the innocence of a child!

Don’t worry, Anasuya, the three ‘young sages’ will be converted into little babies in no time… even the Holy Trio is powerless before your tremendous chastity!


End file.
